


One Faithful Harp

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: theavatar100, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hippies discover the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Faithful Harp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal contest theavatar100, for week #118, swan song.

* * *

They discover the war with the Fire Nation early that summer, when they're caught up in a raid along the eastern Earth Kingdom coast while they're searching for their never ending rainbow.  
   
They've found a rainbow of sorts: the raid burns orange, red, and blue, and while everybody runs for cover and cries and shrieks, in the middle of what passes for the tiny village's square stands Chong and Lily and their assorted family.   
   
"Should we go?" Lily asks, her eyes following not the people running for cover but the plumes of smoke crawling into the sky and the pretty way they make the stars behind them hazy and dreamy.   
   
"No," Chong says firmly, unshouldering his pipa and letting his fingers dance easily over the strings. Someone must be responsible for mourning this place, for peacefully sending off the burning souls and scorching earth. He plucks an easy tune, slow and uplifting.  
   
The smoke becomes stronger, and soon overtakes even the bright glare of the moon above. There are men coming towards them. Some are riding animals. Others have flames at their fingertips.   
   
Chong plays on. 

* * *


End file.
